Checking Things Out
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: A one-shot of Nikita and Michael sparring at division when she's an agent. After a mysterious injury Michael asks to have a look at it, what happens next is up to them and the seriousness of Nikita's injury.


**Hey guys so this is a one-shot of Nikita and Michael sparring at division when she's an agent. After a mysterious injury Michael asked to have a look at it, what happens next is up to them and the seriousness of Nikita's injury.**

**Enjoy read and review **** ~ Xox Brie **

Michael and Nikita hadn't had a mission in days now, so things were pretty quiet and dull at division, which was unusual, especially for division.

Normally division was constantly throwing them curveballs but none lately which led Michael to be suspicious of Percy, wondering if they were doing missions behind his back.

Michael had trained Nikita and now she's a graduated agent and his feelings for her were stronger than ever.

The way she teased and constantly flirted with him, the way she smelt the way she acted, everything about her to Michael was absolutely perfect.

They had been teasing each other non-stop, flirtatious glances, and those missions when they would have to pretend to be a real couple.

Percy made sure on these missions they would only hug, hold hands and the occasional kiss.

The last thing Percy wanted was for his two best agents to get in over their heads and cloud each other's judgements with feelings.

He shuddered at the thought; Percy could not afford to lose his best agents, especially right now.

Nikita was walking around operations hanging out with Nerd. Everything at Divison was on a down low at the moment. Meaning nothing was happening right now but at any moment anything could happen… and it would be bad

Nikita and Michael planned on sparring today as a part of training but didn't get around to it and he could tell she was upset. So he promised at 10pm when no one was at division and the recruits were in bed they could spar in the training area.

Nikita looked at her watch, she was staying in her old recruit room. Only a few minutes she thought. Nikita was really excited to see Michael, although she didn't know why.

She dressed in her recruit outfit, the small crop top and mini shorts.

She tousled her hair and she had to admit she looked sexy.

Then Nikita heard a knock on the door

"Hi" Nikita said when she opened the door

"Hey" Michael replied

Typical Michael in his suit

When Michael saw Nikita wearing hardly anything he couldn't help but hold his breath and gaze up and down her body

When Nikita noticed she playfully slapped Michael on his chest "Michael!" she exclaimed

"Sorry" he replied looking at her in the eyes and they made there way down to the mat

"You ready?" Nikita smirked as they faced each other getting ready to fight

"You can't handle me" he winked at her making her blush

And with that they began to spar

Nikita jab him in his stomach catching him off guard sending him to the floor.

Nikita quickly jumped on top of him straddling his lap and pinning his hands above his head

"I did ask if you were ready" she winked at him leaning down so close to his lips

Michael's eyes went from hers to her lips and back up to her eyes again

Catching Nikita off guard he rolled over, now she was pinned under him.

"I did say you can't handle me" he smirked at her

Her arms were around his neck and she didn't even realise she was tracing her finger tips along his neck sending shivers down his spine

Michael stared at her, he loved her so much and she will never know.

It was in that moment when he was staring at her worrying that he will never get the chance to tell her how she feels, Nikita pulled him down so their lips lightly touched. They kissed gently for a moment, Michael immediately deepened the kiss and Nikita once again caught him off guard and rolled him off her and stood up.

Michael sighed and looked up at her, still on the ground

"See, you can't handle me" She smirked at Michael

"That's it!" he exclaimed trying to fight her again

They fought constantly until Nikita let out a cry of pain

"Arrgh"

"Nikita what's wrong?" Michael asked hand on her arms, staring at her with so much concern

"My wrist really hurts" she exclaimed holding back tears

"Come on, lets go to medical and check it out," he said holding her good hand

At Medical

"Michael I'm fine, I think it's just a sprain," Nikita said

She was sitting on the bed and he was wrapping a white bandage around her wrist.

"Okay all done, you need to get some rest" Michael said

Michael looked up at her, still holding her delicate wrist in his hands

Michael couldn't take it any longer he put a hand up on her face, his thumb stroking her soft, warm cheek.

It was in that moment Michael pulled her face towards his their lips almost touching, but they could feel each other's breath.

Neither could stand the torture any longer and their lips crashed together.

Slowly and gently turning heated and passionate quickly.

Nikita moaned into him wrapping her legs around his waist.

Nikita was still on the medical bed with Michael pressing against her

Her arms linked around his neck, being careful not to hurt her wrist she pulled his head further against hers making his lips press harder against Nikita's.

Nikita pulled away from Michael and his eyes filled with concern until her saw her lie down on the bed and invited him to join her.

So of course Michael accepted. Although there wasn't much room so he was practically lying on top of her.

He slid his way up her body and began kissing her again, his lips travelled from her lips down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

A small moan escaped her lips and she could feel Michael's excitement pressing into her pelvis. She responded by once again wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing him further into her.

Michael moaned her name in her ear and she responded by taking off almost all of his garments. It was the first time she was able to touch him when they weren't on a mission, in character.

Nikita took off his pants and shoes. It was hard due to the small space but they managed.

Nikita was still in her tiny shorts and top, making her breasts look bigger than what they are.

Michael kissed down her chest and reached her crop top, pulling it over her head in one swift movement and reached down to lightly caress her breasts.

Michael took one of her perky nipples into his mouth, gently licking, sucking and nibbling, making her moan with pleasure.

His kisses went further down, travelling down her stomach and down to her inner thighs

He slowly pulled off her mini shorts and was surprised when she wasn't wearing any panties underneath, almost like she was planning on this.

Michael looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Really? Wouldn't take you as a commando type of girl?" he smirked

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think" Nikita winked

"My guess is you were planning this, seems awfully convenient, don't you think?" he asked her eyebrows raised

"Maybe you do know me after all ," She replied with a sexy smirk plastered on her face

Michael went up to her lips again kissing the smirk off her face

She tasted like raspberries and ice cream.

Michael continued to devour her mouth with his own. As he did so one hand cradled Nikita's neck the other slowly going down and rubbing Nikita's clit.

Nikita moaned at his touch, biting her lip as he traced circular motions on her sensitive nub.

It only took a few moments before she was convulsing on Michael's hand.

Nikita felt waves of pleasure go through her making her kiss Michael harder, rougher.

Both of Michael's hands were now on her face again, before it was Nikita's turn to toy with him

Nikita's hand trailed down his toned chest, reaching his boxers and slipping her hand inside, stroking his length.

He had already been hard and now the feel of her soft, cool hands on his shaft made him want her more than he already did.

He knew he was getting close, so he pulled away

"It's my turn to tease you again," he whispered in her ear, before stealing a kiss and making his way down between her thighs

Nikita held her breath she knew what was going to come, well if anything she knew she was going too anyway.

Those painful moments she waited when she could only feel his hot breath on her sensitive area.

Then Michael licked her swollen nub slowly at first and then fast quick licks

Nikita couldn't take it anymore; she ran her hands through his hair and then pushed him against her area

Michael replied by working his magic on her area

Nikita was reaching her limit, when Michael pulled his shaft out of his boxers and gently slid it into her tight muscles.

Nikita's legs wrapped around his and he captured her lips with his own once more. She could taste herself but she didn't care she just wanted Michael

Michael cradled her head with his hands as his thrust into her, slowly at first then harder and faster

Only when Nikita came did Michael let himself go.

He lay on top of her after they were both satisfied, their sweaty chests moulded against each other.

Nikita hugged him, his neck on her shoulder

They quickly pulled on their undergarments before getting up off the bed, which now had spots of their sweat on it

Michael drove her home, they carpooled everyday

Michael walked her to her door "Goodnight Nikita" Michael said before stealing a last minute kiss from her.

The kisses ended up being hotter than they Michael had originally planned it to be

Nikita broke the kiss, "Wanna come in for another round?" she asked biting her lip

Michael couldn't stop himself; he pressed his lips against hers and walked them into Nikita's apartment closing the door behind them, spending a night of total unconditional bliss.

**Hey guys let me know what you think about this one shot **** ~ Xox Brie **


End file.
